gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Denise Robinson
American |businesses = Prostitution (possibly) |voice = Heather Alicia Simms |pob = Ganton Courts, Ganton, Los Santos |weapons = Micro SMG}} Denise Robinson is a minor character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. She is Carl Johnson's first girlfriend in the events of the game. Early Life Denise grew up in Ganton Courts in Grove Street, and some time in her life, became a supporter of the Grove Street Families. She later moved into a house a block away from her childhood home. At an unknown point in her life, she became pregnant and gave birth to three children, whom she later gave away to foster care. Biography Denise first encounters CJ during the mission Burning Desire, where CJ, on the orders of Officer Frank Tenpenny, sets fire to a house owned by Vagos members. Denise, who was inside the upper bedroom of the house, screams for help, causing CJ to venture into the burning building to rescue her. During the car journey home, Denise recognizes CJ as being Sweet's brother, and asks him why he moved away to Liberty City, to which CJ denies her belief that he "ran away from home". She also informs CJ of having been in Vagos territory as she likes to "live dangerously", indicating that she could work as a prostitute. Dates After completing the mission "Burning Desire", Denise can be found at her house in Ganton between the times of 16:00 and 06:00 (4:00 PM and 6:00 AM). Unlike other girlfriends, Denise has no requirements in order to date her. Food Date Denise prefers to go to either Cluckin' Bell, The Well Stacked Pizza Co. or at Ten Green Bottles, a bar just a small drive northwest of her home. Although all three of these establishments are only short drives away from each other, Ten Green Bottles is the easiest to drive to, as it is only a block away from her home. Diners, however, are her least favorite choice. Dancing Date Denise prefers to go to Alhambra, a club on the edge of Idlewood, Los Santos. The player can also take her here on dinner dates, as the venue features a bar. Driving Date Denise likes the areas surrounding her home, such as Ganton and Idlewood, and does not mind how fast or slow you drive. She dislikes driving around affluent districts of the city, as well as rural areas like Red County or Flint County. Alternative date The alternative date for Denise is to do a drive-by on other gangs in Los Santos, whether it be at cars or a group of people. Allowing Denise to do a drive-by will normally make her happy and it will not fail the original date she sets at the start. The alternative date can be completed instead of performing the original intended dates, like dancing, however it is combined with the driving date (i.e. Denise's "fun" meter will increase after she's shot at someone). (Note: if Denise asks to do a drive-by after the player has taken over 100% of the gang territories in Los Santos, she won't shoot at any Grove Street gang members.) Coffee Denise should start inviting Carl in for "coffee" after dates when the relationship with her is at about 40%. Rewards Denise rewards Carl when the relationship reaches 50% by giving him the keys to her dark green Hustler, which is parked outside her house during the times she is available, although it will not spawn if she is not home. At 100%, Denise gives Carl the Pimp Suit. Mission Appearances ;GTA San Andreas *Burning Desire Gallery DeniseRobinson-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Denise. Denise Robinson's Home.jpg|Denise's house. DeniseRobinson-GTASA-Fullbodyshot.jpg Trivia *Although all girlfriends may call CJ asking for a date, Denise calls CJ more often than the others. *There is a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City poster inside of Denise's house, although this can only be seen through the Hot Coffee mod or accessing the Hidden Interiors Universe. *Her license plate on the green Hustler reads "HOMEGIRL", referencing her ghetto lifestyle. *Sometimes during the game, if the player ever listens to Radio Los Santos, they might hear her asking Carl to see her because she's desperate. The DJ then complains that shout-outs like those should end up on Lonely Hearts, and not on there. *It is possible that Denise is a prostitute, as she was seen with the Los Santos Vagos, alongside the fact she gives CJ the Pimp Suit once he reach 100% progress with her and the fact she had three children that she gave away (unplanned pregnancies). It is also suggested by her car which is a "Hustler", which is also a slang term for pimp. *There are some pedestrians with the same model as Denise in the mission A Home In The Hills. Killing them does not affect the relationship with Denise, however. *After completing The Green Sabre, at which point Carl is based for a time outside of Los Santos, he no longer has any obligations towards Denise: he will not receive nagging phone calls, nor will his progress decrease, so long as he stays outside of Los Santos (especially if Denise dies before completing The Green Sabre). If he re-enters the city (except during a mission), the progress bar will reappear (and go up and down accordingly) and Denise will attempt to phone him again. This also applies when Carl re-establishes his base in Los Santos near the end of the game (dating Denise during the riots is possible, if dangerous to both Carl and Denise). Carl has the option to continue dating her, but there is no storyline-related obligation to do so. *She is the easiest girlfriend to date as she is not picky and the establishments are near, in comparison to Helena Wankstein, who lives in a ranch far away from any establishment. *Harming Denise during a date will have her retaliating using the Micro SMG utilized to drive-by enemy gangs. The gun will be dropped if she is killed during gameplay. Navigation de:Denise Robinson es:Denise Robinson fi:Denise Robinson fr:Denise Robinson hu:Denise Robinson nl:Denise Robinson pl:Denise Robinson pt:Denise Robinson ru:Дениз Робинсон tr:Denise Robinson uk:Деніз Робінсон vi:Denise Robinson Robinson, Denise Robinson, Denise Category:Determinant Characters Category:Girlfriends Robinson, Denise Category:Prostitutes